Higher performance, lower cost, increased miniaturization of integrated circuit components, and greater packaging density of integrated circuits are ongoing goals of the microelectronic industry for the fabrication of microelectronic devices. To achieve these goals, transistors within the microelectronic devices must scale down, i.e. become smaller. Along with the reduction in the size of transistors, there has also been a drive to improve their efficiency with improvement in their designs, materials used, and/or in their fabrication processes. Such design improvements include the development of unique structures, such as non-planar transistors, including tri-gate transistors, FinFETs, TFETS, omega-FETs, and double-gate transistors.